Katara's Poetry
by Jasmine Dragon
Summary: A collection of poems about the war, along with a bit of a Zutara plot.
1. Story of a survivor

**A/N:- Don't own avatar. Though I do own the poem! Thats gotta count for something right? Right? Helooo?**

* * *

After going through that village, and seeing all of that destruction, she wondered how life would be once the war had ended. She hoped what she was doing would help out people of the future, and that Aang, the young boy with so much weight on his frail shoulders would be able to stop this hundred year war. 

She winced at the memory of the destroyed village. Would the fire nation stop at nothing? Seeing the mutilated corpse of that young child left her with a feeling of numbing hopelessness. How could people be so cruel? She hoped the war would soon be over, and that somehow, people could try and go back to the way life was before the whole war.

She looked down at the carefully folded piece of paper in her hand, which had a poem she dedicated to all those who had lost their lives to the war, and to those who survived it after a life time of oppression due to it.

**Story of a Survivor**

_In the whisper of the breeze  
A darkness I can see  
And underneath the bleeding sun  
A battle needs to be won_

_  
Inside of me a raging storm  
Outside of me a peaceful form  
Unable to understand  
Who I am, where I stand  
I can't decide where I belong  
I'm doing right, but for reasons wrong  
I'm trying not to think  
But underneath I sink_

_  
In the silence of the scene  
There is nothing for me to lean  
And underneath the bleeding sun  
A battle needs to be won_

_  
In my sleep I can see the grief  
And I'm hoping, waiting for relief  
All the pain that I can feel  
And my deepest wounds need to heal  
I can feel the nothingness inside  
I need to find a place to hide  
Without my fire burning bright  
There is no hope, no ray of light  
_

_In the coldness I can feel  
It gave me wounds I cannot heal  
And underneath the bleeding sun  
A battle needs to be won_

_  
In the silence whispers come  
And once again my blood can run  
In the darkness light arrives  
And no longer of that am I deprived  
In the storm the sun shines  
So brightly that the thunder hides  
And in the grief I am brought relief  
And once again I can finally sleep_

_  
Now all the darkness has been killed  
And the gaping holes been filled  
So underneath the shining sun  
My battle has finally been won._

True, the battle had not yet been won, but she hoped one day some of the oppressed can get back home and forget this war ever happened. She knew she hoped for a lot, but, after all, how could she abandon hope? It's all she had.

* * *

**A/N:- Review. It makes the world a better place. And please don't be too hard on me. I was only eleven when I wrote this poem (right after the earthquake in Indonesia) and I really wanted to put it up somewhere. Then I got hooked on Avatar and realized how perfectly these two mesh. Oh! And a virtual cookie to the first person who figures out which two episodes I got the last paragraph from.**


	2. War

**A/N:- Again, I ownly own the poem.**

* * *

Whilst at the village, Zuko and Sokka were the ones assigned to search the dead, for hopes of some money or valuables to keep going on. They knew it was cruel, and whilst this wasn't exactly respect for the dead (as Katara had pointed out with a look that said she was disgusted not only by the corpses, but also by what they were doing to them), it was needed to keep the alive alive (as Iroh had wisely stated.)

Searching the money pouch of an old childless woman (most of the women found were clutching infants) he found no money, but a crumpled piece of paper. Faintly curious, he carefully smoothed out the piece of paper. It held a poem, no doubt written by the old woman herself.

As he read the poem, he bit his lip. So this is what it was like for those who bore the brunt of the war. Ashamed of his ancestors and his father, he was about to put the paper back when a thought struck him. He carefully folded and pocketed the paper as he went to search the belongings of a hefty, pot-bellied man.

**War**

_At first there were the blows of blades_

_Clashed against each other_

_While a women hid in shade_

_A lone and fearful mother_

_Then arose the sound of guns_

_Fired from afar_

_But she clutched on onto her son_

_Underneath the dying stars_

_And then she heard the fearful blast _

_And feared her husband dead_

_And she wondered of the past_

_While in her hands her head_

_Twenty years then came and went_

_And her son was twenty-one_

_Her life in misery and sorrow spent_

_And her son was given a gun_

_He said goodbye and went to fight_

_In a war that would never end_

_He left is mother alone that night_

_And for his country he would fend_

_Six months later a telegram came_

"_Your son died in the war"_

_And in her heart she felt a shame_

_Why or what did he die for?_

_She then realized that she had lived_

_A sad and wasted life_

_And to deny this was a fib_

_That nothing could end this strife_

_She missed her son and husband late_

_And thought of what they died to fend_

_Now she had nothing to do but wait_

_For her wasted life to end_

And now he looked at Katara, who leaned against a tree, scribbling down something on a rough piece of parchment. That girl really had a huge heart. He chased her around the world; she offered to heal his scar. He betrayed her, and she convinced the others to give him another chance. Her naïveté would get her in serious trouble some day. And he would be right there to protect her.

He saw her wipe away her tears, and held back the urge to go to her side and comfort her, as she had done to him on countless occasions. He stared at he ground, thinking over what he should do. If he told her how he felt, then who said she would reciprocate his feelings?

Taking a deep breath, Zuko stepped out of the forest and sat down next to her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and tried to hide her puffy eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, he gave the paper to Katara, telling her how he found it.

He watched her as her eyes moved down the page, and how they filled with tears at the last lines.

Zuko panicked. He didn't mean to make her cry! He quickly put his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to- I just thought you'd appreciate-"

"No. Its ok," she said, cutting him of. "Thanks Zuko. I really did appreciate that."

And she hugged him back.


	3. The Grave

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, but i do own the poem.**

**I tried to keep the poem drabbles connected but i couldn't... Sorry guys.**

She lowered her head as she walked into the Royal graveyard. Who would have thought that when Zuko banished his father instead of killing him in that final bloody battle, he would come back to kill his son? Thankfully the guards, still loyal to Zuko, killed Ozai, but the damage was done. Zuko had been killed. And so she came every day to mourn her husbands death.

She was the first waterbender who became Fire Lady, and then the first woman and waterbender who ruled the Fire Nation alone. She was a good, true ruler, and the resistance had been squashed by her guards. But every night, she took some time out from her sleep, and came to visit her husbands grave. She eventually became used to the sleepless nights of tears and pain.

**The Grave**

Her head bowed down in silent prayer,

Still shocked, Still scared, too numb to care

She followed a path marked in the maze

Of mossy cold forgotten graves

An icy breeze engulfed her in the night

Rustling the leaves, there were whispers tonight

Her sorrow seemed to dim the stars

Whose twinkle faded from afar

One lone cloud hid he face of the moon

As a wedding veil hid her own

She pressed the flowers to her heart

And thought about it from the start

She knew it was happy; that was for sure

She thought as she sat on the earthy floor

There was a fire in him, there was a light

But then that fire died one night

And people did cry for his loss

But here at his grave, she cleared up moss

And then one tear escaped her eye

As she thought in her heart "why?"

She was the only mourner there that night

She knew the graves, they knew her by sight

She shook her head in disbelief

That she could bear so much grief

And so she broke down once again

Mourning the loss of her one true friend

And all the graves sympathized with her plight

As she cried into the stillness of the night

The wind had stopped in her respect

For the noise it made, it felt regret

Now all the world could hear her cry

Hearing her wails, the graves would sigh

She cried until the sun touched the sky

And the morning mourners came nearby

Again she heard whispers of her "madness"

But these mourners did not know her sadness

She sighed she knew her time was over

So she went back her head still lowered

Back into her empty home

Where she would cry, all alone

And so she went back...


End file.
